


一个午后

by JellyFishPu



Category: Guns N' Roses
Genre: 2 kids - Freeform, M/M, 小孩做爱
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:20:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24296488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JellyFishPu/pseuds/JellyFishPu
Summary: 超尴尬小孩做爱
Relationships: Axl Rose/Izzy Stradlin
Kudos: 8





	一个午后

Bill的脸快要红到和他的头发一个颜色了。他的衣服全脱在了地上，整个人一丝不挂。十几岁的小孩，还是抽条长身体的时候，更何况日复一日的罐头食物又提供不了多少营养。骨头上就是一层薄薄的肌肉，再然后是一层更薄的脂肪。没有什么曲线，也没有多少看头。

Bill很紧张，开始一层接一层地冒汗。Jeff知道自己也好不到哪里去，但他最起码还勉强装出一副平静的假象。他们现在都在Jeff的房间里，在无数乐队海报的注目下坦诚相对。Izzy躺在自己的床上，屁股和腰被他的枕头抬起，这样一来Bill只要往前弯下身子Jeff的屁股就可以正好对准他的……呃。

Bill已经完全勃起了，这或许就是他觉得尤为难堪的原因。属于男孩的阴茎涨红，翘着，无处可藏。Jeff扫了一眼就挪开了眼睛，余光里Bill的大腿绷紧了。Jeff也勃起了，想到这里他的阴茎又跳了一下。Jeff觉得不能再等了。Bill看起来下一秒就会因为缺氧倒下去，而Jeff自己再过上一会儿就会忍不住干脆躲进床垫里。

“来吧？”Jeff不知道自己是怎么说出来这句话的。但反正Bill听到了，他点了点头，一只因为出汗而潮湿的手试探地摸在了Jeff的大腿上。Jeff抖了一下，像是被烫到一样。Bill立刻松开手，望着Jeff。Jeff脸红了，咬着嘴唇点了点头，Bill的手掌重新覆盖上那片皮肤。

Bill在发抖，他不敢看Jeff的眼睛，又总不能别过头去，于是就死死盯着Jeff的肚子。视线边缘还是能看到一丛黑色的毛发，让Bill更加口干舌燥。

“不对，不是这里……”Jeff小声说。Bill吓了一跳，更加羞愧，赶紧将视线落在真正该落的地方。可是，那里那么小，收得紧紧的……Bill到现在还是疑惑怎么会有人受得了这个。但是既然有人会这么干，说明感觉一定不赖吧？

Bill小心翼翼地将自己阴茎的头部向Jeff的褶皱里挤进去了一点点。Jeff摒住了呼吸。并不疼，但是好奇怪，身体开始本能地排斥Bill的入侵。但Jeff还是强迫自己一动不动地躺在那里，后脖子开始冒汗。

Bill继续往里挤，一下子整个头部都进去了，两个人同时叫了出来。Bill的叫声是出于Jeff的挤压，眼前都开始冒出雪花了。但Jeff却是因为疼的。被撑开的感觉好难受，一抽一抽地疼。Jeff的眼角忍不住冒出眼泪。

“Jeff，很疼吗？”Bill问道。他更加紧张了，同时感觉好愧疚：为什么他感觉那么好，Jeff却那么难受？

Jeff飞快地点了点头，紧接着又摇了摇头，最后还是默默地点了两下头。

Bill的脸涨得更红了。Jeff意识到了什么，“等一下，你不要——”但他还没来得及说完，Bill就退了出去。又是一阵疼，Jeff闭紧眼睛，过了一会儿才睁眼喘气。

Bill不知所措地看着Jeff，手还热热地扶在Jeff的大腿上。湿漉漉的阴茎挂在腿间，依然勃起着。

“再试一次，这次慢点。”Jeff说，他有点不甘心。

Bill听话地点了点头。他觉得自己应该安慰一下Jeff，但是该做些什么，亲他吗？可是最终他只是乖乖地再一次将阴茎对准了Jeff的小洞。

Bill这回刻意放慢了速度，每进去一点都会停下来看看Jeff的反应，直到Jeff稍微点了点头才会继续。可老实说，这样做越来越难了。Jeff的身体里好紧好热，Bill自己的手永远不可能变得这么棒。Bill的视线里逐渐开始起了白雾，下身一阵阵地发痒。Jeff的身体有规律地收缩着，一下下地挤压着他充血的阴茎，仿佛在把他的血往全身推。Bill咬紧了下唇。

Jeff感觉自己被塞得满满的，连呼吸一下都困难。但好在这回没有上次那么疼了，也许再过一会儿就会变得更好。可是Bill为什么不再动了？Jeff朝Bill看过去，看到一对潮湿放大的绿色眼睛望着他。

“Jeff，我，我快要——”Bill没有说完就被呛住了。他的身体随着射精抽搐，喉咙里不断发出呜咽。Jeff惊呆了，他看着Bill抬起头，眉毛拧在一起，嘴唇半张着。等Bill的高潮结束，变软的阴茎就着精液的润滑很顺利地就滑出了Jeff的身体。

Jeff愣愣地感受着屁股里湿乎乎的感觉，不知道该作何反应。

Bill拼命忍耐着，但还是小声哭了出来。他觉得好丢脸，但是哭泣让他觉得更加丢脸了。他的心里有一股跑开躲起来的冲动，但身体却像是被钉在了原地。

Jeff将屁股下的枕头挪开，撑着坐了起来。他在这时候才想起看一眼自己的阴茎，已经软下去了。屁股里Bill的精液往下流的感觉让他牙齿发酸，他拿过准备在一旁的纸巾尽力将自己擦干净。

Bill还在小声抽泣。Jeff伸手将Bill绷紧的身子拉向自己，亲了亲Bill的鼻尖和嘴唇，尝到了Bill泪水的咸味。Bill终于不哭了，也亲了亲Jeff的嘴。

两个人就这么靠在一起，有一阵子谁也没有说话。

“我们去客厅看电影吧。我藏了两罐啤酒在冰箱里，家里好像还有点冰激凌。”Jeff说，Bill默默点了点头。两个人从Jeff的床上下来开始穿衣服。

莫名地，低下头穿衣服的时候，Bill突然觉得有什么轻飘飘的感觉从胸口里升起来。他感到开心，却又因为这种情绪而变得尴尬和不知所措。他小心地抬起头来，看了一眼Jeff。Jeff正向外走，但Bill还是看见了，他分明是微笑着的。

Bill的快乐变得心安理得了。


End file.
